


The Love Interest

by aLunaty



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Football Player!Phil Lester, M/M, Theatre Kid! Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLunaty/pseuds/aLunaty
Summary: Dan is a theater kid. It's his passion and his life. Although he doesn't get bullied for singing and dancing on stage, he gets teased about being gay for a soccer player. But he wont tell which one.Phil has it all. He's a grade A student, has a cheerleader on his arm, and is captain of the soccer team with a full scholarship. Phil's destiny is laid in front of him on a sliver plate. But what would happen if he crossed paths with a certain male actor?





	1. Johanna (Setting the Stage)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first piece of writing on this site (although not my first writing). This is an AU that i got inspiration from another Phan work. Also, there will be references to musicals and music/dance/acting terminology. So, lets get on with the show!!

All eyes are on me. The curtains just opened, the audience goes hush and give me their full attention. Stage lights are all set on position. After a few seconds, I hear the beginning notes of "Johanna". The first two measures of piano play and I open my mouth and take an inaudible breath of air.

"I feel you, Johanna." was the first line of the song. Just hearing the captivating strings and piano was enough to give me total euphoria. The way my own voice could go so well with the vibrations. It just makes this beautiful sound so pleasing to the ear, the soft melody just dancing its way through the theater. Looking out at the audience, I could only see darkness and the beam light from the catwalk. However, in my head, I saw the bleakness streets of London. When I'm performing a character's ballad, I become them and be in the situation they are in. Dark fog and gloomy buildings with the London people pass me by, but all I can think of my Johanna. How I, oh so want her to be mine.

But my own Johanna is caption of the football team and straight.

Suddenly, the radiation of the light goes out in a quick second and I hear a loud beeping of my alarm. A trap door is activated and I fall into an abyss. I snap open my eyes and jolt up. I take some heavy breaths and took around to see my clock going off telling me to wake the hell up. 6:30 on the nose. Letting out a small sigh, I remove my bed sheets of my body and get ready for school.

Once I got to school, I went to go find my friends. They always are in the Theater room, either finishing homework or re enacting some sort of Broadway hit show. That's theater kids for you. Once I opened the door to the classroom, a sound of "Dan's finally here!". I turned around to see my friend Candy running at me, ready to glomp. I embrace myself for impact. Candy shots up to my shoulders and gives me a huge bear hug. I took a few steps back, but I hug back. "Hey, what's today's song?" I say, referring to about 10 kids harmonizing a tune.

"'Everyone's A Little Bit Racist'. Decided to go more modern today, yeah know?" She said, pointing at the group. I nod and set my bag down on the desk. The room was filled with play and musical posters that the school has done over the years. It's quite nice to see the history of the performing arts programs and how it made it special. "Hey Dan! Come on, join us. You can be Brain!" I heard Candy call. Chuckling, I walk towards the group to join the song.

Soon after singing about racism from Muppet rejects, the bell rings. I wave goodbye to Candy and head to my first period class. Walking out the theater room is kind of hard for me. Once I'm out, it feels like the world is all gloomy and sad.

I walk the hallways with my head down, trying not to look at anyone. Which isn't the best idea, as I crash into someone. Someone so broad that I actually fall back to the ground.

"Ah, watch where your-" I start to tell off the person, but I look up.

It's Phil fucking Lester. As in, the star kicker. As in, total hottie. As in,  
the Johanna I can't have.

"Hey mate, are you alright?" Phil says offering me a hand. I hesitantly take it, and he helps me up. "I-i'm sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" I stammer. "You're alright, I should have looked where I have gone." My face goes a little red and I give a weak smile. He looks down and sees that we are still holding hands. I quickly let go and pass him with a simple 'thank you'.

The bell rings just as I get in my seat. The intercom comes on and they start the morning announcements; but I'm not paying attention. The whole incident with Phil was not the way I wanted to start off my day. Sure, his ocean blue eyes where a place I could get lost in. His hands were so soft, and his voice was like a melody to a ballad.

I suddenly stop thinking. Phil has a girlfriend, and way out of my league. He would probably be really uncomfortable and have me killed is he found out I had a huge crush on him. No, he wouldn't do that. He may be a football player, but he couldn't actually hurt someone.

After the most amazing lecture of cell membranes, I go straight to the theater room. Theater 3 is my second period and it's my favorite class. It's advance acting skills and some directing. The teacher is Mr. Standman and he's the most fascinating man I have ever met. He has this calm vibe to him; but when he's mad, all hell brakes loose. Theater teachers are a gem.

I open the door and hear the other students talking and sitting in chairs. Candy is also in my class and we always sit next to each other. I walk over to her and sit down. "How was Bio?" she asked me.

"Same as always. Blah blah, atoms. What about you? How was Home Ec?" Candy let out a groan and slouched in her chair. "Awful. The teacher expected me to sew a quilt. A quilt! What kind of job would require me to make a goddamn quilt?!" She said as she used hand gestures to further explain her frustration. Giving a chuckle, I say, "I don't know, maybe you could be a early grandma?" She gave me a disgusted look and slapped my arm.

"Don't think about that! You know I'm going to be an music major." She was right. Candy wanted to be a alternative music artist. She loves to write songs and she's a really good vocalist. I laugh. "You're right, what was thinking?" She also laughed and we talked until Mr. Standman came through the door.

"Morning guys. Everyone on the stage!" the teacher said with enthusiasm. The class walked to the stage, since the theater room was connected to the auditorium, and got in a circle. "Okay so let's start with some warm ups , then we will talk about your duet scenes." The whole group followed our teacher from stretching to tongue twisters. After that, Mr. Standman had us sit in the house while he stood downstage front. "Now, your duet scenes. Each one of you must pair up with someone of the same gender and perform..." he paused dramatically, like what he was about to say would be the life or death situation of our lives.

"A dramatic love duet." 

Okay, so maybe it is.


	2. Casting the Co-Actor

As soon as that was said, the majority of guys give out a groan. "Now gentlemen, I know that this won't be the most fun for you, " started Mr. Standman. "But I honestly don't care. It's more common to have gay male leads in shows and I'm teaching you how to do this and be comfortable with a certain partner." The boys still looked unhappy, but didn't protest anymore. 

The teacher sat on the edge of the stage and looked at us carefully. "You can work with each other in this class, but since there is a odd amount of both genders , I'm allowing you to find someone out of this period or Theatre in general." I felt a nudge from Candy and I roll my eyes. She knows I have a crush on a football player, but not which one. And I won't tell her it's Phil. It's a secret that I don't want anyone to know, because I don't want it to spread around the school. Not that I don't trust Candy, it's just safe measures. 

After Theatre, it was our lunch hour. We decided to get Panda Express and bring it back to the classroom. The ride was us talking about the assignment while Glee covers were playing from the stereo. "Who are you going to partner up with?" I asked her. She took a few seconds to answer until she whispered, "Anna." My eyes went wide. "Anna? The one who stole your part in last springs play? Why her?" Anna White was a girl who could get what she wanted without even trying, since her mother was head of the school board. When she wanted a part in the play  _"Spy School"_ , she got the leading role. She didn't even audition! 

"Because she asked me and do you really think I'm going to say no to the pretty, little rich girl?" she gave me a side glance and I shook my head. I wouldn't say no to Anna either, out of fear of her mom. "What about you," Candy said, changing the subject to me. "Who's gonna be your partner?" 

"I don't even know, the other guys have already paired up." I looked out the window, seeing the the others cars driving past each other. "Well, you better find someone soon before you have to finalize it with Mr. Standman by Friday." I nod, thinking who else would be willing to do the scene with me. 

~

At the end of the day, I walked to my car alone still stumped on my theatre problem. No other of my guy friends wanted to do the scene and I didn't want to just ask a random guy out of the blue. Opening the car door, I throw my messenger bag in the passenger seat. I get in, close the door and then set my head on the steering wheel. Then, a horrible thought came to mind.

What if I asked Phil Lester?

 _No, that would be a stupid idea_ I told myself. He barely knows me, I'm only in one of his classes. My brain kept coming back to the idea, even as I was driving. I tried to drown out the thought with some  _Sweeney Todd_  playing, but "Johanna" came on and it came right back. As soon as I got home, I went to my basement. My basement was pretty large in size and was the place I would go to practice lines or songs. It had pretty thick walls so the family upstairs don't hear me. 

I set my bag down on the coach and pull out my phone and go to the karaoke version of "Broadway, Here I Come" I bought. I always like to sing this song. It helps me with a hard day, or when I'm really in a Broadway mood. Reminds me that one day, Broadway will know my name.

 _I'm_   _high above the city, I'm standing on the ledge_.

_The view from here is pretty, and I step from the edge._

I keep on singing, getting more intense as I sing. Hitting every note and feeling the piano through my veins. 

_And now I'm falling baby through the sky, through the sky_

The bridge is my favorite part of the song because of the amazing high notes. Hitting them is so satisfying to me. 

 _Broadway, here I, come!_  

_And last thing I hear, as the impact grows near_

_Is it a scream or a cheer?_

_Well never mind, I'll never find out because,_

_Broadway, I am here!_

 

 


	3. The Deadline

The following day, I woke up to the sun's rays shining through my windows. Groaning, I pull my covers away and start to get ready. 

After a few minutes of fumbling clothes and packing books, I head downstairs when my mother sees me and smiles. "Morning, Dan! I made you breakfast." The smell of fresh waffles and bacon engulfed the room. I instantly grabbed a plate and start to grab a few of both foods. Before I could sit down and enjoy my mom's homemade goodness, my phone starts to ring. I sit my plate down and pick up the caller. 

"Hello?" I answer. "Dan! I have some information that will make you squeal in girly excitement!" It was Candy, screaming at me this early in the morning.

 Well, I'm wide awake now. 

"What is it? It must be important since you may have damaged hearing in my left ear." I set the plate and self down; starting to eat. Giving my mom a silent "thank you", she gives me a nod and smile and left the room to get ready. 

"Never mind that! So, I just found out from my brother that one of the football players heard that our theatre class was doing the duet thing and said he would do it! If someone asked him of course." She said it in a way that would be good news for me, but I begged to differ. "Listen, that's great and all, but does this jock know that he would do it with another dude? Not the most hetero thing to do" I can basically hear Candy roll her eyes as she lets out a sigh.

"Of course he knows that! My brother even asked the dude and said , I quote, 'would be easier with a guy'.  You could totally ask him to be your partner!" 

I gave it some thought. It wouldn't be so bad. I mean, if this player is willing to perform a love scene with another person of the same sex he can't be that bad, right? This dude could be a really cool guy and potentially a new friend. I respond to Candy saying that I would do it, and eventually hang up. 

After saying goodbye to my mom, I head for school. As soon as I get to the parking lot, I see a bunch of people in two Jeeps dancing to some hit pop song. I got closer and saw it was mostly populated with sports players and cheerleaders. Of course, I thought. There's a pep rally today and fall is just the season for sports. I walk pass the little party without trying to get anyone's attention, until I see Phil Lester in the corner of my eye.

Phil was sitting on the edge of the back of the Jeep, just watching everyone dance and getting hyped. I stare at him for a bit, feeling like Jeremy from  _Be More Chill_  and singing "Christine" repetitively. He then turns his head and looks at me. And just like Jeremy, I freeze up. 

Before I could turn away in embarrassment and run, he flashes me a smile and gives a little wave.  I stood still, eyes wide and cheeks very pink. Then another guy on the sliver Jeep calls Phil, which gets his attention. As he talks to the other person for a second, I use all my energy to speed walk out of there.

" _Well, that was smooth. Yeah, that was super pimp. My Mac Daddy game couldn't be more limp!_  " I silently sing to myself, trying not to look back

I get to the theatre room and see everyone in there normal place. Candy comes up to me telling me what today's showtune is. "Well, I wanted to do _'Ten Duel Commandments',_ but they said no and decided on _'Hello'."_ I had to laugh because Candy absolutely loves Hamilton. And being rejected on singing it made her pouty. 

The warning bell rang, and everyone packed up to leave. We left and started our day. I grudgingly walked to my World History class. As I walk to my room, I remember the horrid experience with Phil this morning. Then I stop mid-walk. They were in the Jeeps because the prep rally was today.

 Which meant, it was Friday. And I still didn't have a partner.   

I started to walk and think what I could do about this. Candy forgot to tell me the potential duet partner's name. And she's in P.E right now, and not by her phone.

 Perfect.

Entering the classroom, I ignore the noisy teenagers and go straight to my desk. Once I sit down, I try to text Candy to see if she stole her phone into the gym or something. She doesn't answer. I let out sigh, but then I hear someone sit in front of me. I don't look up to see who it is until they tap on my desk. Avert my eyes up to see the sleeve of a Letterman jacket. My head goes up as well, and I'm greeted with Phil's blue ice eyes. 

"Hey." he says coolly and I feel my face go hot. Before I could say anything back, my phone gives a ding. I give a one finger gesuture to Phil and open the message. It's from Candy. 

_hey , sorry was changing. the dudes name is phil lester, i think._

Shit.


	4. Why Would a Fellow Want a Girl Like Her?

I couldn't believe it.  Phil was only inches from me, and I still haven't said anything. I look up and say, "Hi!" . It was a little loud then I wanted to be and I mentally smacked myself for it. However, Phil seemed amused by it as he gave a low chuckle. 

"Heh, hello. You're the guy who I ran into yesterday, right?" he said. I couldn't be believe he actually remembered me. "Yeah, that's me." I say trying to not to stutter too hard. 

"Well I just wanted to come over say 'hi' and then after ask if I could sit here." he gave me a small smile and my heart went a flutter. I really hope my face wasn't tomato red. Phil Lester, the star quarterback, wanted to hang out with me; a lonely theatre kid. "Of course you can." My voice was trying to copy Phil's confident speech, but was failing. "Thanks, mate." 

Suddenly, a guy from across from our desks went up and started to chat up Phil. Phil turned to face him and answered the question that was asked. I didn't want to stare awkwardly while they were having a conversation, so I pulled my attention towards my phone. But, I couldn't give it all my concentration. I wanted to hear what they were talking about  He let out a sigh. "She's been the best!" I could basically hear his smile while he spoke. With his soothing voice with a pep to it. 

Then, his words actually went through my head and I sulked. He was clearly talking about his cliche of a girlfriend, Leanna. The one who's keeping Phil away from me. Even if she wasn't dating him, I'd probably still be to scared to have a coherent conversation. "Yeah?" I hear the dude speak again. "Haven't you said to the boys that she barely hangs with you anymore?" 

"She tells me it's cheerleading practices. With that and the stress of school, I try not to be the really clingy boyfriend. That doesn't change the fact that I miss her like crazy." Out of the blue,  I hear the sound of the teacher telling everyone to take their seats. 

As class goes on, I try to think about my current situation. Right now, I have no partner to do the duet in theatre with and the deadline is today. I have a one potential partner, and I have a massive crush on him. Which is both a positive and negative. But, I want to Phil to be my partner. I want to work with him. I want to spend time with him. I want to know him better. And I want to have the balls to ask him. Taking an audible breath, I remember why I want to do this. 

Theatre. And nothing stands in the way of me and the stage. 

After class, I tap on Phil's shoulder with all the courage I had. He turns his body towards me and gives me quizzical look. "Uh, hey! S-so I'm in theatre 3 and I need a partner to work with a love scene with and I wanna ask you. T-to do the scene with me, that is." As I'm speaking to him, I can feel my face burn up and my hands shaking slightly. My words are gumbled together, hoping he could understand my meaning. His eyes then lights up. 

"You're in the class that's doing the duet thing? I heard some of the players talking about it. I think it's a really cool! I've always wanted to try acting and take the class, but it never fit with my schedule. Yeah, I'll do it with you. It'll be fun!" I kinda pause for a second, till I say, "Are you sure? I-it's a romantic scene. Not the most manly thing for the star soccer player to do." He blinked, then started to laugh. For a while. 

After he settled a bit he said, "Do you really think acting with another dude will bother me?" I didn't know what to say, so I meekly shrugged with a tiny smile. He puts his hand on my shoulder, which makes my face even more like a tomato. "Don't worry, I don't mind. It's way easier.", he says with a reassuring look.

 We got to exchanging numbers, and then he says, "I cannot wait to tell my girlfriend! She's gonna find it hilarious." He then goes his own way, and I let out a sigh.  

I went to the theatre room and told Mr. Standman who my partner. "The soccer player? Man, I can't wait to see that." I gave him a chuckle and walk over to Candy sitting in a chair. I sit and instantly lay my head on the desk. "How was asking Phil?" My head whips up and I sing,

_"Why would a fellow want a girl like her? A frail and fluffy beauty._

  _Why can't a fellow once prefer, a girl who's merely me?_

  _What's the matter with the man?_  

 _What's the matter with the man?_  

 _What's the matter with the man? "_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to see many people like this story. Gives me love in my heart! My goal right now is to update every Sunday, but due to my life being pretty crazy at the moment, that may not always happen, So bare with me on this one, okay? :)


	5. I Love Play Rehearsal

"So what you have to do is try to project your voice out to the house so people can hear you." Phil nods and tries the line again. He takes a deep breath and yells, "And why can't I be the one?"

I start to laugh at his loud over the top speaking, and Phil starts to join in. "I said project, not ruin your vocal chords!" I say, trying to stop laughing. "Yeah yeah, I know. I'm just messing with ya" he said. I sit more comfortably on the stage and smile. It's been only 4 days of Phil and I meeting up in the auditorium, but this has been the best moments of my life. Just the way Phil is as a person. I knew he was really attractive, but who knew I would also love his personality. 

"Looks like that's the bell." Phil says, startling me from my thoughts. I stand up and gather my stuff including our scripts. The dialogue we chose wasn't very long, a few pages is all. We walk out the auditorium, trying to get through the wild stampede of teenagers. Once we got to my locker, Phil said, "Can I ask you something?" I wasn't sure why he had this sober look on his face while he asked. It was a drastic change of tone from earlier. 

I take a glance at my phone first to see when class was about to start and then ask, "Yeah, what's up?" Phil leans against the locker beside me, with hands in pockets, and looks at me. He had to glance a bit down, with the height difference. The sheer closeness of being next to him sent shivers through my body. His eyes pierced through me, making my heart melt. "How do you know when someone really cares about you?" he said with worry. The question took me by surprised, since Phil never engaged in these types of conversations. 

I think for a second before saying, "Well, I think they would want you to be happy and put you as a priority. They would want to give you the world if they could. Knowing little details about you that no one else would guess. I mean, that's just a guess." I saw Phil go into thought, not saying anything. It amazed me how this guy was pretty even when thinking. He then looked at me again and gave his trademark smile. "Thanks, Dan." he said, with a pat on my shoulder as he walked away. Staring at him while he walked, I was still trying to wrap my head on what just happened. 

After the boring lesson in Pre-Calc, I walk to the theater room with my head hung low to avoid any type of interaction with any peers. Once I reach my personal safe-space, I see many people crowding the call-board by the entry doors. In the chaos of kids, I spot Candy among them. Squeezing by my way through, I approach Candy and ask, "What's going on?" She gives me an excited look and pulls me to the front of the crowd. "The spring musical has just been posted on the board!" My eyes widen with shook. I completely forgot about this years musical. Searching on the board, I find the title "Sweeny Todd". My eyes widen and my heart stopped. 

My all time favorite show, is on that board. I had trouble expressing my enthusiasm to Candy, as my mouth couldn't compile words. "Omigod! Dan, this is your dream show!" Candy shrieked. Stumbling my words, I managed to say, "I know! I can't believe it." I look around me to see most of the girls disappointed, which was reasonable. There were really only 3 main woman leads. But, I didn't care. This was for us guys to shine for once. 

"Let's go sit." Candy pulls on my arm, guiding me to our usual spots. "So," she started, "How's the practicing going with Phil?" I gave her a look telling her, 'what do you think?' with a small smile. "Going that great?"

"You have no idea. He's actually really good, with a few projection issues. It's like he has a genuine interest in doing this with me. By the way, can I say on record that his eyes are the actual ocean? I know it's cliche, but his are the bluest of blue. No one can top them." While I was gushing about Phil, I saw Candy chuckle at the eye part. "Wow, they're that blue?" she said with a smirk. I gave her a little push, and suddenly Mr. Standman was at the front and getting the class to quiet down. 

"Now, I'm sure all of you have seen the announcement of this year's spring show." he said. Everyone hollered with excitement in response. It was the same energy as a quarterback making a touchdown at the home game and the team going wild with their new points. Mr. Standman put up his hand to signal to let him finish. "I want everyone in this class to audition, even if you think you won't be casted. It's nice audition practice." I turn to Candy with a huge grin on my face. She nodded her head, saying she knew I was so excited for this. 

"Okay, I want everyone to at least use the stage twice to do some staging for your duets. It's important to have certain spots on stage so the scene isn't unfocused" Mr. Standman said to us. We start to talk about more staging tips through out the class until the bell started to ring. "Okay, have a nice day everyone!" Mr. Standman says and books out of the classroom. 

"Come on, Dan. I wanna get to the lunch line before they run out of the Jell-O cups." Candy grabs my arm towards the door. Before she could touch the handle, the door opens from the other side and makes both of us jump. 

I practically fall on the other persons chest from me being so shocked that I lost my balance. Thank god it was a guys chest or I would have to have a red palm mark on my face for weeks. "Oh, s-sorry, I didn't mean-" I started, trying to apologize to the guy. But when I look up, all I see are the ocean blue eyes I mentioned to Candy. 

"Hey." Phil said with a deep voice, which made my cheeks go hot. I suddenly pull away from Phil's God-like chest. "Hi! What are you doing here?" I ask, trying to regain the little cool I had. "I actually came to see you, dude." he said. I was kinda shocked he came to see me. He never came to the theatre room without me. It was kinda surreal. 

"Well, I'm gonna get my food before I gotta kill someone for the dessert." Candy says as she walks out the room. I wasn't sure if she was trying to give me and Phil privacy or actually was going to commit murder if she didn't get her treat. Most likely the second option. 

I give a sigh at the door, and looked back to Phil. "What's up?" I see that he has a tense face and I know something is wrong. Phil takes a breath and runs his hands through his hair. 

"I broke up with my girlfriend" 

Omigod. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mAN, do I suck at writing consistently. im really trying!! with school and other stress, it's kinda hard to do this. but, im not giving up yet! see ya soon (hopefully) :)


	6. Not While I'm Around

"I broke up with my girlfriend."

I didn't say anything at first. I mean, could you blame me? Phil, my long time crush and duet partner, just reviled that he is now single. Is this real? I'm half expecting Phil to say, "Gotcha!". It didn't happen. Instead, he kept the same tense face. I look down at my shoes. 

"Phil, I'm sorry." I say, not sure what else to say. Phil shakes his head. "It's not your fault. Well, it kinda is-" My head pops right up to his eye sight and I shriek, "What?!" Did she know that I had a thing for her man? No, I only told Candy about it being Phil about the same say I ask him to do the scene with me. And she sworn to secrecy. We even did the Delta Nu swear they do in Legally Blonde: The Musical. "What did I do?" I tried to not sound like I was having a panic attack. 

"No, it's not actually your fault. It was the things you said to me this morning." he said, trying to assure me with his hands on my shoulders. I pause, trying to figure out what I...

Oh. He was talking about the conversation we had at my locker. I shake my head. "Wait, how did that interaction make you brake up with your girlfriend?" I ask. Phil hesitates, then grabs my hand and leads me outside. There weren't anyone around to hear us. Just a few stoners by the trees that were technically off school grounds. 

"I realized that she wasn't the best girlfriend," he said looking down. "Not the best girlfriend?" I asked, trying to make sense of what he meant. Phil was hesitant. It was silent between us for a few seconds, only the wind of the fall air filling the space. 

Finally he gave an answer in a small whisper that I almost couldn't hear, "She was...cheating on me." My mouth went open and made a small gasp. 

That bitch, I though to myself. I knew that cheerleader wasn't all sunshine and puppies. She must be mentally insane. Who in their right mind would leave Phil Lester?! 

"Oh, Phil. I'm so sorry." I said, looking at Phil with somber eyes. He gave me a shrug. I could see he was hurting. The way he was looking down at the ground and not at me. 

Please, just look at me. 

"I just don't understand why she did this." Phil suddenly said, still averting his gaze from me. "Theres nothing I wouldn't give her." I saw his body shake from either anger or sadness. Without thinking, I wrap my arms around him and gave him a hug. I feel his body become more relaxed. He then slowly puts his arms around me, finally giving in. 

I would never think that Phil would ever be in my arms, wanting my comfort. Feeling his body shake a bit, I pull away slowly. He was still looking at the ground. 

I didn't know what to say. What do you say to your crush when their heartbroken over someone else? You can't just confess your love to them right then and there. Not when they're like...this. 

Then, an idea came to me.

"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.", I started to sing. Phil suddenly looked at me, his face giving a small amount of confusion. I know it was stupid just to burst into song. But what else could I do? I'm not good with words, but I am good with already written lyrics. Thank you, Stephen Sondheim. 

"Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around." I could see Phil's face change to pleased surprise.

"Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays.

I'll send them howling, I don't care, I've got ways.

No one's gonna hurt you,

No one's gonna dare"

As I was singing, I could feel my face go red. I was literally serenading Phil Lester, right in front of him. 

And he was just listening in awe. I kept going. 

"Others can desert you,

Not to worry, whistle I'll be there.

Demons'll charm you with a smile for a while.

But in time,

Nothing can harm you, not while I'm around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! man do i suck haha. I promise I'm gonna finish this story. I love it too much! it just might take a while haha. Bye!!!


End file.
